


Teenagers

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gerard learns he's totally a responsible adult when compared to <em>some</em> people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is either a highschool-ish AU or _totally happened_ at some point. Take your pick. :D
> 
> Written for the prompt _Any, Any, "I think you should know that's nothing to be proud of."_ on [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org).

Teenagers have a reputation for doing dumb shit. Probably because the teenagers everyone and their fucking monkey notice _are_ doing dumb shit.

Like, Frank. Frank does dumb shit _all the time_ and it drives Gerard nuts. Mostly because Frank has an uncanny ability to drag Mikey into it. (And, okay, Mikey knows how to tell people to fuck off, and generally makes the right calls, but some of the stuff Gerard knows they get up to— Well, he's allowed to be a mother hen of an older brother sometimes, right?)

Point in case: he wakes up mid-afternoon, stumbles to greet the coffee pot, fills, drains, and refills his mug, then shuffles back towards his room before it registers that Frank, Mikey, Ray, and Bob are sitting on - crammed onto - the couch. Frank's laughing madly, and given how red his face is, probably had been for a while. Mikey looks windswept and exhilarated, and that combination suddenly makes Gerard worried. He looks at Ray, though, and Ray's shaking his head while grinning. Bob just has his face buried in his hands like he's ashamed to be associated with them.

Gerard sighs, and weighs whether he really wants to know against his motherfucking sense of curiosity. "What the fuck did you guys do this time?" he finally asks, shifting the mug slightly because handles aren't actually designed for comfortable holding and the damn thing's _hot_.

"I'm not going in public with them again until they've grown brains," Bob says through his hands. "I mean it, Gerard."

"You don't think that will make doing soundboard awkward?" Gerard asks, momentarily side-tracked.

"Who said that was public? Face paint and giant hoodies and _no one will recognize me_. I'll grow a beard, too."

Gerard's actually kinda impressed, because it's hard to make Bob this particular combination of pissed off and utterly embarrassed without it also meaning he won't talk to any of them (including Gerard) for _weeks_. And on the other hand, it makes him a hell of a lot more worried.

"Mikey?" he asks, eyeing his little brother.

Mikey holds up a shopping bag that Gerard totally hadn't noticed until that moment. "We went shopping," he says, like Frank isn't bent over and wheezing because apparently manic laughter leaves you no time to _breathe_. (Gerard's a little surprised Frank hasn't keeled over into an asthma attack, seriously.)

Gerard nods. "Okay. And?"

"I rode in the cart. Frank drove. Ray did the hunter-gatherer stuff."

Gerard feels a sudden chill down his spine. "Tell me this isn't going where I think this is going," he says flatly.

"Frank got bored," Mikey replies, shrugging. "We got more coffee, by the way."

"Oh, good." He accepts the bag and turns towards the kitchen. He takes two steps before he pauses and turns back towards the couch. "Wait. What did Frank do?"

"Raced the motherfucking cart around the store," Frank says gleefully. "Makes it a helluva lot more fun to shop."

"Oh my God," Gerard says, because he can _see it happening_. Way, way too easily. "Tell me you didn't run anyone over?" he begs.

"Nah," Frank says.

"Came close a few times, though," Mikey adds, pushing his glasses up.

"We even managed to get most of the stuff in the cart before it nearly tipped and Frank crashed it into the emergency doors," Ray comments. Gerard wonders how he ever thought Ray was smarter than Frank and Mikey, because clearly, none of them have brains _at all_.

"Security totally kicked us out on our asses." Frank says it like it's the best thing that's ever happened to him.

"We might be banned," Mikey says, picking up the thread of the tale. "Uh. For life."

"Or until they go out of business. Whichever fucking comes first," Bob cuts in, still hiding behind his hands.

"How did you— You guys didn't _shoplift_ the groceries out, did you?" Gerard asks, and it's a measure of just how little he'd put past them that he's half-expecting "yes" for an answer.

"Why the fuck would we?" Frank asks, craning his neck and quizzically peering over the back of the couch at Gerard. "I mean, we could've? Somehow? But it was funnier to make sure the security saw which car we went to. And then make Bob get out and go buy the stuff."

"Management made a security guard trail me through the store. The _whole_ store, Gerard," Bob says plaintively. Frank cackles, Mikey snickers, Ray stifles a giggle, and Bob glares at them. "I'm still thinking about running away, you assholes."

"C'mon, Bob, it was _awesome_!" Frank protests, grinning manically.

"Fuck you, Frank," Bob shoots back.

"Oh my _God_ ," Gerard repeats, and wonders when the _fuck_ he became the fucking _responsible adult_.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 25/03/2013 because tenses.


End file.
